


A Hint of Jealousy

by CptnRuski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bratty Obi-Wan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: After weeks of trying negotiations, Obi-Wan is tired and desperately wants Qui-Gon's attention.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	A Hint of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to littlelynn for beta-ing this for me!   
> I hope you all enjoy my first foray into the Star Wars fandom!

Obi-wan’s eyes carefully picked through the crowd of people in the grand ballroom. He and his Master had been sent to oversee another set of negotiations between two republic planets, nothing too difficult as just that afternoon, the treaties had been finished and signed. Now, Obi-Wan stood uncomfortably to the side of the post-signing celebrational festivities, wishing desperately for a good night’s rest. He disliked politicians, not enjoying their underhanded tactics and penchants for… not  _ necessarily  _ lying, but omitting certain pieces of information or giving half-truth, lying adjacent facts to those around them for their own gain. It annoyed Obi-Wan to no end, and he had no desire to spend any more time around them, two weeks of almost non-stop bickering having drained him. 

With a sigh, he took a sip of his water and continued scanning the crowd. All around him people were laughing, cheering, being  _ happy,  _ but his eyes were glued on the home planet’s Lady Senator. She was twirling about the dancefloor, her burgundy skirts swirling around her as Qui-Gon led her in a waltz. For a man of his size, Obi-Wan was always surprised by the exquisite grace he demonstrated in areas like sparring or dancing, but as he watched the two smile and joke with one another, he wrinkled his nose and huffed. The sight  _ irritated  _ him, he was not pleased to see his Master  _ (his Master!)  _ lavishing his attentions on the harpy who’d been the reason the damn negotiations had taken so long. Obi-Wan tried to steady his breathing, tried to look away, but he was still completely and utterly  _ irked  _ by his Master’s attitude.

When the band played their last note of the waltz, Qui-Gon and the senator bowed to one another before clapping to the band. Obi-Wan half-heartedly clapped along, having appreciated the piece even if he was in somewhat of a sour mood, and watched as Qui-Gon made his way to the corner Obi-Wan had settled in.

“Well, you look quite perturbed, my young Padawan.” Qui-Gon hummed as he carefully plucked a flute of champagne off a waiter’s tray without breaking stride towards Obi-wan.

“I’m merely tired, Master.” Obi-Wan sighed, not necessarily wanting to discuss his foul mood, especially in such a public place.

“That I know,” Qui-Gon eyed him suspiciously as he took a careful sip of the bubbly alcohol then placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slyly, “But… do I detect a hint of jealousy?”

“Master!” Obi-Wan hissed, then looked down in embarrassment, pressing his lips into a tight line.

His Master knew him far too well.

“Oh Obi-wan, whatever am I going to do with you?” Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head, his amusement bubbling through their bond, “Such emotions are not befitting for a Jedi.”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan carefully met Qui-Gon’s eyes, seeing the older man smiling gently down at him.

“What will the senators think if my Padawan sits here in the corner  _ sulking  _ all evening? Surely these past weeks haven’t been so terrible.” Qui-Gon gently hooked a finger beneath Obi-wan’s chin to further pull his head up, exposing his neck and the little mark that lay just below the tunics wrapped around him.

Qui-Gon gently pressed on the love bite with a smile and Obi-Wan could barely suppress a moan as his Master gently rubbed at it.

“Darling Padawan,” Qui-Gon’s voice lowered to the firm tone that demanded Obi-wan’s attention, “you wouldn’t want to upset me now, would you?”

“N- no, Master.” Obi-Wan shook his head, knees feeling weak as Qui-Gon’s smile turned to a predatory smirk.

“Good. Now behave, we can retire shortly  _ if  _ you remove the stick from your ass and cease standing here looking like you would rather be dead.” Qui-Gon gripped his shoulder again, then was gone in an instant.

Obi-Wan huffed, but moved nonetheless. He truly didn’t want to upset Qui-Gon, and he didn’t want to offend the citizens around him, he just wanted to go back to his and Qui-Gon’s quarters and… His mind drifted back to the love bite just near his tunic’s collar and he absentmindedly brushed his hand against it. Qui-Gon had sucked it into his skin just two days prior, just moments after he and Obi-Wan had gotten through their door after a long day of listening to those damned senators argue back and forth. They’d both been quite frustrated and Obi-Wan had pulled Qui-Gon towards him when they’d returned to their quarters, needing something to take the edge off. His Master had, as usual, obliged, and left him with a few other marks which had faded faster than the one near his neck among  _ other  _ things. Obi-Wan blushed softly as he thought of Qui-Gon’s mouth caressing his skin, his teeth marking and laying claim to him, his hands holding him with an absolute reverence… Force, Obi-Wan loved his Master and for his sake, he tried his best to partake more in the evening’s festivities.

A short while later, when Obi-Wan had finished a conversation with a younger woman who had curiously asked about the beads he wore in his Padawan braid, Qui-Gon had come to collect him. Together, the pair bid a goodnight to the senator and her entourage, then made their way back to their assigned quarters. The pair walked silently through the wide hallways, but it was comfortable, with Qui-Gon’s strong force presence wrapping firmly around him and comforting him.

When they walked into their rooms and closed the door behind them, Obi-Wan immediately shrugged off his long, brown robe and hung it by the door, offering his hand out to take Qui-Gon’s as well. With a thankful nod, his Master handed his own robe over and Obi-Wan hung it beside his.

“I must admit, I’m relieved you tried to enjoy yourself near the end of the evening.” Qui-Gon told him as he pressed his front firmly to Obi-wan’s back, his arms encircling Obi-wan’s waist and his nose burying itself in the crook of Obi-wan’s neck.

“You told me to behave.” Obi-Wan laughed softly back, “I didn’t want to ruin your night.”

“And what of  _ your  _ night, Padawan mine?” Qui-Gon’s husky voice in Obi-wan’s ear sent shivers down his spine.

“You know I dislike such large gatherings,” Obi-Wan leaned back into Qui-Gon, biting his lip as he felt heat beginning to pool in his groin, “I’d much rather be here with you.”

“Is that so?” Qui-Gon’s rumbling chuckle brought soft puffs of breath which rolled across Obi-wan’s neck and made his knees shaky like earlier, “You’d prefer the company of your old Master to the young pretty things out there?”

“I would certainly argue that you’re much better company.” Obi-wan replied softly.

“Do tell me, what about  _ my  _ company do you prefer over theirs?” Qui-Gon’s tone gained an amused lilt to it.

“Well for one,” Obi-Wan sighed as he brought his hands to rest against Qui-Gon’s which tightened around his waist, “I doubt anyone out there could understand our discussions on Jedi philosophy.”

“Oh? Philosophy?” Qui-Gon teased, “Is that so?”

“Mm, yes, definitely philosophy,” Obi-Wan continued, biting his lip as he pressed his ass into Qui-Gon’s crotch, “You are a far superior  _ conversational  _ partner than any life form outside that door.”

“Oh yes  _ conversation.” _ Qui-Gon laughed, the sound prompting a bigger smile from Obi-wan.

“Well, that and,” Obi-Wan spun around in Qui-Gon’s arms, pressing his hands to his Master’s clothed chest and standing on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek, “I do just so happen to love you.”

“Oh my darling Padawan,” Qui-Gon cooed down to him, pressing their lips together for just a moment, “you truly are a treasure.”

“Master,” Obi-Wan breathed out shakily, hands fisting in Qui-Gon’s tunics, “would… would you…?”

“Do you need me, darling?” Qui-Gon brought his hand up, brushing his thumb against Obi-wan’s lips.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan sank into the touch, letting his lips part so that Qui-Gon could press his thumb inside.

“What a good boy,” Qui-Gon praised him, his voice gentle and soft, washing over Obi-Wan and sending yet another shiver down his spine, “come.”

Qui-Gon then led him into the bedroom, thumb slipping from Obi-wan’s spit slick lips, all while curling a possessive arm across his shoulders while Obi-Wan leaned into him.

“Now Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon began as he sat himself on the bed, his eyes hardening ever so slightly, “don’t think I’ve forgotten your unfortunate earlier behavior.” 

“Master, what do you-” Obi-Wan tried to play dumb, but knew from the get go that wasn’t going to help him.

“Sulking around and embarrassing me, does it ring a bell?” Qui-Gon frowned, “While I am pleased with your performance during the latter part of the evening, don’t think I didn’t catch the beginning, nor the way you watched when I was entertaining the senator.”

_ Shit.  _

“Now, what happens to sulking brats who don’t do as they’re told?” Qui-Gon looked at him expectantly and Obi-Wan gulped.

“They… they get punished.” Obi-Wan felt his mouth run dry, heat pooling in his groin.

“They do.” Qui-Gon hummed, “Now, seeing as you did shape up later, would you rather not be allowed the pleasure of an orgasm or…”

“Or?” Obi-wan’s breath hitched.

“Or do you need Daddy to put you in your place?” Qui-Gon purred, a low, dangerous rumble that went straight to Obi-wan’s rapidly hardening cock.

The choice of course was simple, part of the game they played, but Obi-Wan still pretended to hesitate for a moment before walking forward and dropping to his knees before Qui-Gon.

_ “Daddy,”  _ Obi-Wan moaned softly, crawling forwards on his knees as Qui-Gon allowed his thighs to fall open, “I’ll be good, Daddy, I promise.”

“So eager to please aren’t you, Padawan mine?” Qui-Gon ran a hand through his hair then to the beaded Padawan braid, wrapping it around his fingers, pulling it slightly, “Here’s what we’re going to do, dearest. You are going to strip for me, then lay yourself across my lap.”

Obi-Wan immediately obliged, quickly undoing his tabards, belts, and tunics, throwing the garments to the side before removing his boots, trousers, and then undergarments. Qui-Gon watched him all the while with a pleased smile, and the moment Obi-Wan was completely bare before him, Qui-Gon beckoned him closer.

“Such a pretty thing you are, young one.” Qui-Gon cupped Obi-wan’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the soft, heated skin there, “Now, lay over my lap, you know how.”

Obi-Wan flushed, he  _ did  _ know exactly how Qui-Gon wanted him and it made his whole body jitter in anticipation. He climbed into Qui-Gon’s lap, his cock trapped against Qui-Gon’s thighs, and his ass right where Qui-Gon liked it for this particular punishment.

“Oh, Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon sighed, running a hand over Obi-wan’s exposed body, kneading the soft flesh of his backside with the utmost reverence, “Do you know what I’m about to do?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Obi-Wan felt his toes curl as he felt a finger brush against his hole.

“Hmm, tell me so that I know you remember.”

“I- I’ve been naughty,” Obi-Wan stammered, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets below him, “So you’re going to spank me.”

“Yes, such a good boy for remembering.” Qui-Gon’s praise made Obi-Wan smile gleefully, “Daddy is going to spank you. You were very naughty tonight and need to be taught a lesson, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Obi-Wan nuzzled his face into the soft sheets, struggling to remain relaxed as he felt Qui-Gon’s hand lift from his body.

“Good boy.” Qui-Gon cooed and not a second later, brought his large hand down swiftly on Obi-wan’s ass.

A sharp cry tore from Obi-wan’s lips at the contact, the sting of Qui-Gon’s hand lingering even after the initial crack. A moment later, Qui-Gon’s hand came down again on the other cheek, the force of the blow jolting Obi-Wan further, and he keened from the mixture of pain from Qui-Gon’s hand and pleasure from his cock as he rocked into his Master’s lap. 

“You’re being so good, taking your punishment so well, Obi-wan.” Qui-Gon gently stroked the spot he’d just hit before alternating sides, causing Obi-Wan to yelp again.

Soon, the sounds filling the room consisted of Qui-Gon’s hand cracking against Obi-wan’s ass, Obi-wan’s needy whines, and Qui-Gon’s soft praise as he took the spanking like he was made for it. Obi-wan’s heart swelled when Qui-Gon praised him, loving hearing those words fall from his lips, craving Qui-Gon’s approval and acceptance. He could tell his Master was pleased by his handiwork, feeling the older man’s erection growing at his hip, and he wriggled a bit to tease him. A laugh came from Qui-Gon at the movement and he soothed one hand down Obi-wan’s spine,

“Patience, love, Daddy is almost done.” 

“Daddy- Daddy,  _ please!”  _ Obi-Wan whimpered, his ass sore and stinging from the blows laid by Qui-Gon’s calloused hands.

“Shhh, almost done, darling boy.” Qui-Gon gentled him, letting his hand fly again, finding contact just over Obi-wan’s hole.

The strike almost made Obi-Wan scream, his mouth falling open as his eyes rolled back, and he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Qui-Gon continued for a short while longer, each blow jostling Obi-Wan and dragging his cock against his Master’s lap in a delicious mix of opposing sensations which made Obi-wan’s head swim. However, after one last, particularly rough blow, Qui-Gon carefully turned Obi-Wan over and cradled him close.

“Shhh, oh my beautiful Padawan, you’ve done so well,” He murmured, pressing kisses to Obi-wan’s brow as the younger man trembled slightly in his arms, “you’re here, you’re safe.”

Obi-Wan nodded, nestling closer into Qui-Gon, pressing his nose into the crook of Qui-Gon’s neck and letting the sandalwood scent of his Master wash over him. 

For a few tender moments, Qui-Gon whispered sweet endearments into Obi-wan’s ear, reminding him of how good he was, how beautiful his ass looked when it blossomed red under Qui-Gon’s hands, how utterly gorgeous he sounded crying out for him. As Obi-Wan started to come back to himself, he could feel Qui-Gon’s erection pressing against him and he smiled, knowing he’d been the cause of that particular reaction. Of course, being himself, he wriggled down against it again and Qui-Gon shook his head with a chuckle,

“You’re insatiable, my little imp.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan smiled, kissing Qui-Gon’s neck, “was I good enough to earn your cock, Daddy?”

“I don’t think I could deny you that if I wanted to.” Qui-Gon admitted as he shifted them both further up onto the bed and gently laid Obi-Wan out on his back.

Obi-Wan settled into the comfortable, soft mattress below him, watching with bated breath as Qui-Gon began to remove his tunics with carefully practiced ease. As always, Qui-Gon moved with a grace that entranced Obi-wan, his eyes unable to move from his Master’s form as more and more of his skin was revealed. It would never cease to amaze him how fluid and gentle Qui-Gon was in all of his movements, and he was awestruck as he stared at Qui-Gon's now bared chest and open trousers. Qui-Gon Jinn was  _ not  _ a small man and everytime Obi-Wan was able to see him like  _ this  _ he was reminded of not just his Master’s size, but how much he loved it. The broad chest, strong arms, powerful core, and large, tender hands… Qui-Gon was a sight to behold.

“Padawan mine, might I inquire as to what you find so distracting?” Qui-Gon’s lips curled into a knowing smile, his brow and eyes crinkling with amusement.

“You.” Obi-Wan flushed, averting his eyes shyly.

“Ah, and what  _ about  _ me is so distracting, dear one?” Qui-Gon asked as he shucked his trousers off, freeing his thick cock from its confines.

Obi-Wan wasn’t able to answer, his eyes flicking down to the heavy shaft that hung between Qui-Gon’s legs while he heard Qui-Gon laughing softly above him.

“Oh my darling Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon smiled as he leaned over Obi-wan, bracketing the smaller man with his arms and letting his hair fall like a curtain around them both, “such a precious and funny thing you are.”

Obi-Wan smiled brightly up at Qui-Gon, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling Qui-Gon further down atop him, “Can I  _ please  _ have your cock, Daddy?”

“Shortly, sweetheart,” Qui-Gon murmured, lightly pressing their lips together, his hands skating up Obi-wan’s sides slowly, “Daddy isn’t quite done teasing yet.”

Obi-Wan pulled back and pouted a little, but knew he needed to listen or else Qui-Gon would continue punishing him. After huffing a little, he settled back into the soft blankets and pillows again, eyes slipping closed as Qui-Gon’s mouth carefully latched on to one of his nipples. Careful, deliberate strokes of Qui-Gon’s tongue against the hardened nub elicited quiet whines from Obi-Wan and he pushed his chest further into the touch. Qui-Gon laughed around him, the vibrations tickling at Obi-wan’s chest, and it drew another smile from Obi-wan. For all the so-called punishment he had to endure sometimes, he adored the teasing touches Qui-Gon gave him, loved the time he spent lavishing his body with rapt attention.

Soon, Qui-Gon had moved to the other nipple, sucking and licking as he had done to the first, while Obi-Wan was lost in the feeling of having the sensitive buds played with. He was also well aware of the hardness pressing into his thigh and carefully moved his leg against it.

“Obi-wan…” Qui-Gon warned, his timbre serene as ever, but with a dangerous undertone that shot thrill through Obi-wan.

“I wanna make you feel good too, Daddy.” Obi-Wan moaned as he threaded his fingers into Qui-Gon’s long, bronze, silver-streaked hair.

“You assume that this doesn’t please me?’ Qui-Gon pulled up and stared at him intently.

“I- no.” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I know how much you like this.”

“Then lay back and do as I say, alright?” Qui-Gon reiterated his instructions as he cupped Obi-wan’s cheek with his hand then cocked an eyebrow down at him, “... are you jealous of the attention I showed to the senator tonight?”

“I-” Obi-wan’s eyes flew wide open and he looked away quickly, not wanting to address the problem while Qui-Gon was straddling him.

“Oh you silly little Imp,” Qui-Gon hummed, “is that why you acted out? Why you spent your time glowering in the corner?”

“... Yes.” Obi-Wan admitted quietly, still unable to meet Qui-Gon’s eyes.

“I see, you feel neglected.” Qui-Gon mused, “No wonder you’ve been so receptive since we left the hall.”

“I- I’ll be good now, Daddy, I promised and I’ve been-” Obi-Wan sputtered.

“Hush,” Qui-Gon pressed a finger to his lips, “I do fear for the past few weeks, barring when I gave you these,” he pressed his fingers to the love bite on his collarbone, “I  _ have  _ neglected your needs.”

Obi-Wan stared up at him in surprise, then his breath hitched as Qui-Gon quickly slid away from him to grab the little bottle of lube from the table beside the bed.

“Would you like my fingers now, sweetheart?” Qui-Gon asked, a hand settling on Obi-wan’s thigh and stroking it with his calloused fingers.

Obi-Wan nodded furiously, surprised that Qui-Gon had decided to move on so quickly, but spread his legs nonetheless.

Qui-Gon gave an amused chuckle as he lifted one of Obi-wan’s legs over his shoulder and uncapped the bottle, drizzling the lubricant on his fingers. A moment later he reached down, hand ghosting past Obi-wan’s cock, and began running circles around his rim. Obi-Wan threw his head back as the first finger breached him, pressing in ever so carefully and he understood exactly why Qui-Gon had moved when he did.

“D- don’t keep teasing me!” Obi-Wan pled, his voice cracking as Qui-Gon slowly pumped the finger in and out in long, smooth motions.

“I distinctly remember telling you I  _ wasn’t done _ teasing.” Qui-Gon reminded him, the smirk on his face telling Obi-Wan he was in for it.

And so Qui-Gon continued his tortuously slow pace, sliding his single finger in then out, in then out all while using his other hand to keep Obi-wan’s hips in place. It felt like  _ hours  _ before a second finger joined the first, and even longer until the third entered, and by that time, Obi-Wan could feel tears pricking at his eyes again. He was hard and desperate, hole stretched around Qui-Gon’s fingers, but it still wasn’t enough. His resolve was breaking and he was unable to hold back his cries of frustration.

“Daddy,  _ please!”  _ He sobbed as Qui-Gon pressed up against his sweet spot, massaging it with the pads of his fingers.

“You’re being so good, Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon crooned to him as he continued to assault on Obi-wan’s prostate, “and look at that, your pretty cock is making such a mess, are you enjoying yourself?”

Obi-Wan only managed a ragged, breathy moan in response as he struggled against the durasteel-strong grip of Qui-Gon’s hand on his hip. He ached in his core, he wanted to press back into Qui-Gon’s fingers, he needed more, more,  _ more! _

“How does that feel, little one?” Qui-Gon groaned, his hand on Obi-wan’s hip tightening so much that Obi-Wan  _ knew  _ there would be bruises there tomorrow, “Do you like Daddy’s fingers like this? Stretching you out nice and slow for my big cock?”

“I- I can’t-” Obi-Wan choked out, it was so much yet not enough, “Daddy-  _ Daddy please!” _

“Keep begging, sweetheart,” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded more strained, and a spark of excitement ignited within Obi-wan.

“I love your fingers, Daddy,” Obi-Wan keened, again trying to push against Qui-Gon, “so big and- and,  _ Force,  _ so good!”

“How badly do you want my cock? How badly do you want me to fuck your tight little hole?”

“Please, please!” Obi-Wan begged, gasping as Qui-Gon scissored his fingers, stretching him further, “Please give me your cock, Daddy! You said- you said I was g- good!”

“I did say that didn’t I?” Qui-Gon breathed, gently extracting his fingers from Obi-Wan and once again grabbing the bottle of lube, “Even though you feel the need to brood and be a brat, you are a good boy…” 

Obi-Wan felt his eyes sting at the praise and then the head of Qui-Gon’s erection pressed against his hole.

_ “My good boy.”  _ Qui-Gon growled as he pushed in and Obi-wan’s mouth fell open in a silent cry.

The stretch of Qui-Gon within him was  _ perfect,  _ always a little much for him to take, but once he acclimated to the feeling of the hot, hard, heavy member within him, he felt  _ full  _ and  _ loved.  _

A soft moan fell past Obi-wan’s lips as Qui-Gon began to slowly grind his hips into him.

“You like that, baby?” Qui-Gon breathed out, leaning down so that his hair tickled the tops of Obi-wan’s shoulders, “You look so pretty, darling Padawan, so beautiful on my cock.”

Obi-Wan arched into Qui-Gon, eyes fluttering shut as the words of praise sent shocks down his spine.

“I know, it’s so much for you to take, and you take me so well, Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon continued with a careful thrust and he suddenly grabbed Obi-wan’s splayed out leg and threw it over his other shoulder, bending the younger man practically in half, “And you love it don’t you? You love it when I fill you, love it when I tell you how good and beautiful and lovely you are, how you’re  _ my  _ beautiful Padawan, how I only have eyes for  _ you.” _

“Oh Force,” Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon snapped his hips into him, he was already wound so tightly from the spanking, the edging,  _ the praise- _

“Remember, dearest one,” Qui-Gon grunted with another sharp thrust that drew an equally sharp sob from Obi-wan, “You are  _ not  _ to come until I say so.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Obi-Wan nodded, trying so hard not to let the tears that watered in his eyes spill over.

Qui-Gon was so big in him, fucking into him the exact way he loved, his hands moving back to Obi-wan’s hips, guiding him as he drove in over and over and over.

“O- Oh!” Obi-wan’s eyes flew open as Qui-Gon angled his hips to grind directly against that sweet spot within him.

He could feel the pressure in his core tighten, the need to come intensifying tenfold under the careful attention Qui-Gon paid to him.

“Daddy- Daddy please- I don’t wanna-” Obi-Wan felt a tear slide down his face, it was  _ so much- _

“My Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon moaned, his low voice rumbling deep within Obi-wan, “My beautiful Padawan, my good boy.”

Qui-Gon then slowed his pace and leaned down to claim Obi-wan’s lips with his own, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin around Obi-wan’s mouth, but Obi-Wan still whined at the loss of stimulation to his prostate. Qui-Gon made a shushing noise before continuing their kiss, running his tongue along the outline of Obi-wan’s lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Obi-Wan clutched desperately at Qui-Gon’s shoulders as that tongue explored him languidly, lavishing him with attention,  _ affection,  _ before he pulled away just slightly and smiled,

“My darling Obi-wan, so beautiful and good, all you want is my touch, my  _ love.” _

“Yes!” Obi-Wan cried, more tears slipping down his cheeks, the praise, the love, the girth of Qui-Gon within him was driving him absolutely  _ mad. _

“Always so good and determined, so strong and bright.” Qui-Gon began to pick up speed, setting a faster pace than before.

“Daddy, Daddy,  _ Daddy!”  _ Obi-Wan chanted breathlessly.

Qui-Gon was all that mattered to him at that moment, his voice praising him, those big hands holding him, his whole body covering his own… the moment was perfect, everything was perfect-

“I- I’m close-!” Obi-Wan choked out suddenly, hot tears streaming down his face as he tried to hold himself back, but he was so close, so  _ damn close- _

“You’ve been so good for me, darling Padawan,” Qui-Gon moaned in his ear, his hips stuttering and Obi-Wan realized Qui-Gon was almost there too, “Would you like to come for me? Come for, Daddy?”

_ “Please!”  _ Obi-Wan sobbed, desperate to finally find release,  _ “Daddy, please!” _

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Qui-Gon growled out, hand reaching for Obi-wan’s neglected cock and pulling it in time with his thrusts.

Obi-Wan lasted a few more moments before screaming out Qui-Gon’s name as he spilled over the older man’s hands. A few seconds later, Qui-Gon gave a low, drawn out moan and warmth filled his core.

The two lay panting for a few moments before Qui-Gon rolled himself off the bed and Obi-Wan heard him enter the refresher to wet towels for clean up. He returned quickly, rubbing the warm cloth over Obi-wan’s sore body, paying special care to his ass as he wiped up the mess he’d made there, then Obi-Wan was flipped onto his stomach.

“... Master?’ He mumbled sleepily, beginning to doze off, exhaustion settling in his bones.

Qui-Gon responded by rubbing what felt like a lotion of some sort on his ass, the cool touch surprising him, but easing the sting that remained from Qui-Gon’s hands.

“How do you feel?” Qui-Gon asked, the soft, gentle tone putting Obi-Wan even further at ease.

“Loved.” Obi-Wan flushed, surprised he’d said it aloud.

“Padawan mine,” Obi-Wan felt the smle in his voice, “You are most certainly loved.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan yawned, turning over as Qui-Gon pulled the wet blanket and towels from the bed and snuggled under the blessedly dry sheets, “because I love you too.”

“Nothing in this world is more precious to me than you,” Qui-Gon hummed as he slid into bed behind Obi-wan, pulling him close, “now sleep, we have a long journey home beginning tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Qui-Gon.”

“Goodnight, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
